Terranie (Saga SPORE)
Terranie to jeden z ludzkich szczepów, który dawno temu odleciał z Altery, w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Znaleźli go - planetę, którą nazwali Terra. Była to planeta o klimacie polarno - monsunowym. Obecnie nie ma jej, ale każdy terranin uznaje swoje miejsce urodzenia i pobytu za dom. Historia thumb|270px|Terra - przybrana ojczyzna terran10 miliardów lat przed Chrystusem terranie zabrali jeden z serrigańskich lotniskowców i polecieli na planetę zwaną przez nich Terra, co w wymarłym dialekcie alterańskim znaczyło "Ziemia". Załoga wylądowała na planecie i nadała komunikat, po czym zniszczyła okręt serrigański autodestrukcją na orbicie. Terranie zbudowali wspaniałe drapacze chmur, fabryki i maszyny. Ich bazy mogły zmieniać mechanicznie kształt i w ciągu zaledwie stu lat znaleźli się technologicznie ze starożytności w naszym dziewiętnastym wieku. Wkrótce doszło do czterech wojen światowych. Terranie polecieli na jeden z dwunastu księżyców, co zmniejszyło możliwość wybuchu wojny atomowej. Gdzieś koło 3 miliardów lat przed naszą erą terranie utracili Terrę z powodu eksplozji supernowy, która zniszczyła planetę. Dziś w tym miejscu znajduje się Novanum Terrae - pustynna planeta z trzema księżycami. W I wieku przed Chrystusem upadł Związek Terrański. Szczep napotkał groprotossów, zaawansowaną technologicznie rasę i aszergi, gatunek stadnych, krwiożerczychn mutantów, zbliżonych do gadów i owadów. W tym czasie oba gatunki walczyły. Dzięki pierwszym, Ci drudzy nie mogli się zbliżyć. Wówczas postała Konfederacja, a później - Dominium. Grupka osób niezadowolona z rządów monarchii absolutnej i oligarchicznej republiki założyła Republikę Terran, która była najbardziej liberalnym narodem, spośród wszystkich. Republika nie została uznana przez Dominium, lecz za zbuntowaną prowincję. Siły pacyfikacyjne nie dały rady ugasić konfliktu w zarodku, wybuchła Wojna o Republikę Terran. Zakończyła się wsparciem rebeliantów przez siły konfederacyjne i uznaniem Republiki, jako niezależnego narodu. W latach 350-354 miała miejsce I Wojna Terrańska, pierwszy konflikt między Konfederacją, Republiką, a Dominium. Największe rany poniosła Republika, której pomogła Konfederacja pod koniec wojny i pokonała imperium, zajmujac planetę Haven na ponad 2 lata. Loki została odbudowana krok po kroku. Od 393 do 415 trwała II Wojna Terrańska. Republika była neutralnie nastawiona w tej wojnie. Tym razem rany poniosło Dominium. Konfederacja stała się najpotężniejszą frakcją. Dominium miało jedynie sześć układów, a Republika - trzy. thumb|left|268px|Tarsaonis po III Wojnie Terranskiej W roku 945 wybuchła III Wojna Terrańska. Pięć lat później Dominium przypadkiem zaatakowało w czasie ataku na protosską flotę - obcy bowiem wspierali konfederatów - siły Imperium Alterańskiego i Dyrektoriatu Humanów. Konfederacja, mimo zakazu sojuszników, też zaatakowała ludzi z innych rejonów Drogi Mlecznej. Potęga została złamana zdobyciem przez protossów i ludzi Morii, co rozbroiło doszczętnie Konfederację Terran. Sytuację wykorzystały inne terrańskie frakcje. Republika zagarnęła dawne planety, a Dominium posłało zergi. Ostatecznie atak zergów i intrygę imperatora Jokila Valeniusa uniemożliwiły połączone siły alteran, humanów, terran i protossów. Te same siły zdobyły Haven i pokonały monarchię, zmieniając ją w republikę parlamentarną Kultura Większość społeczeństwa terrańskiego wierzy w swoje możliwości i walkę. Ponad 70 % z nich idzie do wojska lub na podobną karierę. Wielu terrańskich żołnierzy z Republiki, czy Konfederacji stanowiło część armii Sojuszu i Koalicji. Mnóstwo malunków i rzeźb pokazywało potęgę arsenału wojska terrańskiego, jako niepowstrzymanego i najsilniejszego we wszechświecie. Parę pomysłów z Terrańskiej Epoki Postępu sprawiło, że do dzisiaj w wielu miejscach społeczeństwo przypomina neowiktorianizm i steampunk. Kobiety mają dużo praw, ale moda na zajmowanie sie przez nich domem marnuje ich szanse i daje więcej miejsc mężczyznom. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, terranki są najbardziej zawziętymi kobietami wśród całej ludzkości. Pośród tej grupy ludzkiej panuje przekonanie, że jeśli zergi, czy Hordorój złapią terranina, zmienią w paskudnego lykanotropa, a jeśli terrankę - w matkę lęgu lub królową szczepu. Po części to prawda, gdyż Arthalinne Hathera stała się skażoną służącą istot z Pustki, a potem członkinią Roju i gdyby nie postęp i wynalazki terrańskie, do końca życia byłaby mutantem i wynaturzeniem. Jednak część to kłamstwo, gdyż zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety są zmieniani w potworne lykantropy. Ciekawostki *Terranie to też nazwa ludzkości, używana w Kronikach Wszechświata przez obce cywilizacje. *Terranie to jedna z ras w uniwersum słynnej gry strategicznej StarCraft autorstwa studia Blizzard Entertainment, znanego z gry MMORPG World of Warcraft. Są to potomkowie ludzi wygnanych z Ziemi i wysłanych w celu wydobywania minerałów, jednak z nieznanych powodów rozbili się na odległych planetach. Panują istotne różnice między tymi, a tamtymi: **Ci ze StarCraft stworzyli trzy państwa: Konfederację Terran (później Dominium), Kombinat Kel - Moriański i Protektorat Umojański. Dwóch ostatnich państw nie ma w Sadze. W uniwersum Sagi SPORE jest Konfederacja (nie upadła), Dominium (zmiana w republikę parlamentarną) i nieistniejąca w StarCraft Republika. **Terra nie istnieje w StarCraft. Ponadto państwa terrańskie powstały w I wieku p.n.e., podczas gdy w grze - w XXIII wieku. **Konfederacja upadła, a na jej gruzach powstało Dominium. Tutaj Konfederacja i Dominium istnieją w tym samym czasie. **W uniwersum Sagi SPORE nie ma takich postaci jak Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan, Amon, czy też Zeratul, jak również nie istnieli Xel'Naga. Są tu zupełnie inne postacie. Kategoria:Saga SPORE Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:CreationKeeper